Sunshine
by abcdoll3
Summary: Now complete: He never imagined writing what he was about to write. it's not that he was questioning why, he was questioning why it took him so long. My first Naruto fic summary sux. Main:Naruhina Slight: SasuSaku, LeeOC.
1. December 25 :Until furthor notice

if there was anytime to say it, now would be the perfect time because, what's more romantic than a poem...btw, otome-sensei is my OC. . .. look for teh stuff in the other things too...Sorta AU/OOC so don't panic or sue or do whatever crazed up otakus do...they're **ALL** chuunin and Sasuke's back! after timeskip...

based on a dream ...fluffy...i don't like mayonaise...

* * *

Chapter 1: Until Furthor notice...

"What do you mean cancelled?" asked the energetic blonde in a orange and black jumpsuit, formally known as Uzumaki Naruto. Next to him, was his teammate, Haruno Sakura, wondering the same thing. That morning seemed like an ordinary day until they found notes on their doors from their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, stating that the missions would be cancelled.

"Yeah" Kakashi answered. Naruto had a confused look on his face. "That's when you don't go do any missions and have-"

"I know what it means!!!" he yelled when the raven haired Uchiha arrived, emotionless yet secretly really glad he came back to this. He said a simple "What's up" and stood next to sakura. "I'll tell you what's up!" Naruto said, not realizing that the greeting was somewhat retorical. "Our missions are getting cancelled."

"So I heard. Anyone else's missions?" he asked collectively.

" Actually" Sakura said for the first time all morning. "I heard that everyone's missions were getting cancelled." _This must be big_ She thought. She wasn't alone in that though. Even Kakashi was wondering what could be this big. Their silent thought moment was interupted by a big gush of wind knocking them like, 40 feet towards the Hokage's office.

"It's about time you got here." Tsunade said, at the door. Naruto was the first to get his energy up. " I called you here because-"

"Hey, why did you cancel all the missions?" he interupted, yelling that and some other stuff , resulting in both Tsunade and Sakura bumping him in the head for talking too loud/much.

"Anyway. I called you here because, according to this new county law thing, both this village and the village of Suna will have their missions cancelled until they take a..." Tsunade-sama paused , then gulped at what she was going to say next. "creative writing class."

All around, ".." ( as in, what's the big deal?)

"And if you don't pass, you'll be put down a rank..and...uh...put in a cage with a ...bear... on ecstacy...and mayonaise...!"

cue the scary piano music

"NOOOOO, not the mayonaise!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled again while Sakura wanted him to shut up. Sasuke was watching his two teammates in idiocity and Kakashi was wondering where Tsunade-sama would get a bear and drug it with ecstacy.."So, you said all the teams?" Naruto asked once he calmed down.

"Yes. Now report to the academy or ...(flashlight) the mayonaise." She didn't have to say that twice.

* * *

yeah...i promise to put more I swear...MAYONAISE IS EVIL... 


	2. Your assignment

chapter two...now something can actually happen. I still don't like mayonaise...i like hinata...okay, sasuke is kinda OOC but whateva

* * *

COntinuing off: 

Naruto, still running from the though of a mayonaise induced bear, was still looking back at his teammates; it's too bad he didn't see the door right in front of his face, Hearing the word, "dobe" before he passed out. "Oh my god, N-n-naruto Kun." The Door Person reveiled herself to be the shy yet very beautiful Hyuga heiress. "I'm s-s-s-so sorry." She stuttured, not realizing her uber-crush was passed out on the floor. Once she saw him, she got even more tense and stuff. "I s-s-should have been more careful." sadness still in her voice.

"Aw!" Sakura said, forgetting her anger towards Naruto." That's okay Hinata-chan!" She And Hinata had become friends after they made eachother swear to secrecy about Hinata's night training(you know...) and Sakura's teeny obbsession w/ hair.(this i made up...don't sue). "Let's take him to the nurse or something"

"Baka." Sasuke muttered as the three carried him and stuff. "Shouldn't have ran into the door." _Since when did Sakura be all..."_ he couldn't think of any words in his thoughts. _It's probably nothing anyway._ It would have stayed that way untill he noticed what he thought was Sakura "not stop staring" at Naruto. ._It's probably nothing...then again, I have been gone for a couple years. Nah, that's dumb, why would she fall for him?_ And with that, Sasuke paid more attention to the moment, but didn't let go.

* * *

**In the classroom:**

The four teens took the last four seats available. Naruto was scouting the room when he noticed Gaara within the crowd, along with Temari and Kankuro. _This is going to be interesting..._ he thought. A fairly cute girl their age with glowing gold eyes with round glasses, short black hair and a medium build, stood in front of the class. Soon, everyone started wondering why she was infront of the class, so they started talking...loudly. The girl tried to get their attention. "Excuse me." she said, with no luck. " I said Excuse me." Still no success. Now angry, the girl took Lee, threw him against the wall, resulting in a very big dent, and shouted. " I SAID EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!!!!" Now they were quite quiet. "Good." her voice returned to its normal tone."Now that I have your attention, I'd-"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked; Sakura hit his head.

"I was about to get to that, OKAY?" The girl shouted again. "Anyway, I'd like to introduce my self. My name is Namiro Otome and I'll be your teacher for this creative writing class. I'd like to add that I can have quite a temper so don't fuck off in this class or else." Sakura could literally see Hinata cringe in her seat."Any questions?"

"Yeah, " Kiba asked. "Why did you throw Lee?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that." She put on a fake smile. "Any other questions?" No one dared raise their hand. "Okay. About this class. You only have one assignment and that's it." Smiles appeared on the teens faces. "Unfortunatly, if you fail," She held up a picture of a bear with some mayonaise. Everyone screamed"Also, you'll rank down to a genin. Got it?" They nodded yes. "Begin!"Ino raised her hand.

"Um, Namiro-sensei."

"I prefer Otome-sensei but, what's your question?"

"What's our assignment?" she asked because, out of all of Otome's anger, she forgot to say what the assignment was.

"Didn't I tell you guys already?" Otome asked.

"Actually, no." Shino replied.

"Okay then. Your assignment. I want you to think of someone you truely want to thank or someone you love/ in love with." she used the best words she could to describe what she wanted to say. "And, I want you to write a letter to them. It's due in three days. Class Dismissed." Everyone that was concious at the time had left the academy as soon as they could. What everyone else didn't notice was that, Lee was still knocked out from that...anger problem Otome had. She went over to him when he was sorta waking up. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, slightly shaking him.

"You're pretty." he sleep-said.

"What?" She asked, rather suprised. Lee soon was wide awake.

"Um, how long was I out? Did I miss the assignment? Where's the sensei ?" He panicked. She let out a breath.

"Okay, in order, you were out the entire class, yes, you missed the assignment and I AM the sensei ." She let go of his shoulder. "Look, I really am sorry about the wall thing. Its not that I wanted to throw YOU in the wall, it's just that it's really hard to get people's respect these days, ya know?"

"Yeah." he understood. "I do."

"Like I said, I'm really sorry. Let me make it up to you. Let me take you to lunch tomorrow. 'Kay?"

"Um, I guess so." he said. Then he remembered something. "Wait, I still don't know your name. I'm-"

"Lee. I could guess that was your name when Kiba asked about you." she caught her breath." Namiro Otome." she held out a hand to help him up; he accepted it. She looked at her watch. "Shit, I'm late. I have to go." She hustled out of the room, leaving Lee to wonder..

"Wait... did I just get asked on a date?"

* * *

Lee haters: BACK OFF! 

will update soon.


	3. afterclass with Sasuke and Sakura

whoot. chapter three... hm... It's after class. italics r thoughts. Major sasuke OOC ness. lil bit of sakura ooc ness too but whatevr. bold is situations and inner people.

* * *

After leaving the classroom ,in a rather sped up motion, every one had ,pretty much, thought the same thing. 

"How much mayonaise went up her ass this morning?"

Not wanting to waste anytime, everyone else rushed home to get a jump start on their assignment. Everyone else except team 7 that is. More like Sasuke and Sakura that is; Naruto didn't waste anytime getting some ramen while Kakashi was just reading his book, pretending that nothing happened. Sakura got worried about her fellow teammate. "Wow, Naruto should really focus on this assignment."

_"It's not like that."_ Sasuke suddenly found himself thinking over and over again. _"Wait, what the hell? I'm not the jealous type damn it._" "Well, he's a big boy , he can handle himself." he said slyly.

"Yeah" Sakura said in an almost rebutal-ish tone, "When he's like, in a lot of pressure and stuff. Plus-" she was cut off with Sasuke's finger on her mouth.

_"Finally! I couldn't take it any more." _"I heard that you're good at this kind of stuff." She nodded an "I guess so" kind of nod. "Meet me in the library tommorow, an hour from now." He removed his finger. "Later." he walked away, cold and motionless. "_Hellz yyea. she stopped talking about dobe! I uh, mean, she grew room for respective developement in him anyway." _Sasuke was amazed at how well he could lie to himself after all these years.

* * *

**With Sakura alone: **

She watched him walk away, almost in the same fashion he did about three years ago. She wasn't going to cry. She was more mature than that but, the little girl in her wanted to believe that something is going to rise out of this. After all, she still did love him, no matter how hard she tried to forget. She tried to focus on what had just happened, and evaluate it. _"Let's see, I was talking and he wanted to meet me at the library._" She thought again, penciling on the little details. _"I was talking about how Naruto should focus more now that he's finally Chuunin, then Sasuke put his finger on my mouth and told me to meet him at the library."_ Something in her self thought had "pinged" , like one of those commercial smiles. _"I was talking about Naruto." _A small half smile crept on her.

**"Dude, he so wants you now."**

_"What the hell? I thought I got rid of you years ago. " _She thought , or rather mentally argued, at the return of "Inner Sakura".

**"Please, you'll never get rid of me. I'm part of your cerebral cortex. It's like with mayonaise; the only way to have me truely out of your system, is surgically. SO ha"**

_"That can be aranged." _She answered back, remembering how immature and annoying her Inner self had made her. _"All I need are the right tools and -"_

**"Wait, you might not wanna get rid of me just yet."**

_"As if...did I just say that? Anyway, why wouldn't I get rid of you?"_

**"Just hear me out." **Older Sakura decided to give it a chance. **"You have Sasuke-kun right where you want him now!"**

_"Oh hell no." _her mind lashed._"I'm not going down that fan-girly road again. I'm better than that." _

**"Which is exactly why the timing couldn't be more perfect!. He asked you to help him. Think about it. He was top of his class back at the academy, why would he need our help?"**

_"Are you calling us stupid?"_

**"No no no. I'm just saying that, there has to be another reason why he wanted to meet us...alone...at the library. I can already see where this is going. " Inner Sakura mind theater ( yes that is a Host Club reference). **

Sakura was getting tired of this. _"That's it. I'm turning you off. " Her mind put inner Sakura in a TV and she was about to turn the on-off dial when-_

**"If you're not going to take what I say at least think of the facts. You're still love him, no matter how mature you've become. " Inner Sakura smirked at what temporarly saved her.**

_"Shit, she's right. I mean I'm right. Grr." She turned the knob off. "Oh well, I need to work on my assignment." _She walked tall, yet wounded.


	4. after class with Naruto and Hinata

yepperss. back to the story. srry it took so long to update but i frankly had writers block. Yes, i am hinata-centric...dude, she's a goddess. btw. I forgot what the ramen guy's name is so don't sue.

Naruto Ramen goodness thoughts italics... THEY CAN HAVE CELL PHONES IF THEY WANT TO!

* * *

Naruto had seperated from the rest of his team today. It's not that he didn't want to see them, he just didn't want to be distracted. It was more of an opportunity to excel. But then again, they could have been his inspiration. He slightly growled in frustration and Went to the park outside of the academy, hoping to find solitude. He didn't find it but, he saw her.

Her. A goddess with milky skin, night sky hair and eyes of the full moon. He couldn't help but wonder why she was there, swinging on the swing he swang on when he first heard he didn't graduate the academy. She saw him, and shyly said hello. He answered back. An empty silence had surrounded them as he sat next to her swing. The silence was broken.

"So, you and Sakura-chan are becoming good friends." he bluntly stated.

"H-hai, Naruto-kun. She's actually r-r-really nice." she giggled a little bit. " I honestly used to be intimidated by her, especially b-b-because how strong she's gotten." her small state of happiness faded away. "Well, that's what you get for training so hard." she sighed, burrying her face in her knees.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto didn't want to see her upset. " I've seen you train. You train really hard too." He said, hoping to see the pretty smile that once crept on her face moments ago. It worked.

"You r-r-really think so?" A barely conspicuous blush appeared.

"Totally." he almost shouted, happy that she was happy. Then, he realised something. "Hinata. Is this the first time we've carried on an actual conversation without something wrong happening to either of us?" It hit her too

"Wow, you're right." she said. While her inner self was doing touchdown dances. The sun, that was once high in the sky, was slowly going down. They realised how late it was getting.

"Well, since it's getting pretty late, I'm probably going to go get some Ramen. What's your favorite flavor?" he said, then asked.

"I don't th-think I can answer that." She sat up. "I've never h-h-had Ramen before. " She confessed. Naruto shot up, almost appauled. .

"Then you gotta try some now!" He said excitedly, grabbing her hand and practically running to Ichiraku Ramen. They sat down and he ordered like, six bowls for himself and a bowl of every flavor for Hinata.

After gorging down about one and half bowl, he noticed that she hadn't touched her Ramen. So, he tried to be polite. He put down his own chopsticks and went behind his accomplice. "Well," he began, "You hold them, making sure not to get any on your shirt." He "Corrected" her hand position by cupping hers into his own hand. _Wow, soft hands._But for some reason, neither of them could realize that he hadn't let go of her hand. Then, it had to end. "Sorry bout that." He slightly blushed, quickly moving his hand away. He watched her as she began swallowing her Ramen.

_Wow. This is good. Why haven't I had this before? Why haven't I done alot of things before? Why was my hair so short? What am I going to write about? Why does Orochimaru like boys? Why Is Jiraya-sama such a perv? Has he ever used anyone we know as muses? How does his hair stay like that? Why Am I asking these questions to myself?_ While Hinata asked herself mental and quite weird questions, and began increasing her intake in Ramen, she didn't notice Naruto stare at her in awe. Apperantly, the Ramen became a confidence catalyst. Then, she decided to ask the weird questions to him instead. "Naruto-kun,"

"Hai?"

"Have you ever wondered..."

* * *

Both Hinata and Naruto had begun their sixth bowl of Ramen while having, probably the most active conversation they've ever had. And probably the most random too. 

"C'mon, that Can't be true!" Naruto said.

"Trust me, it is!" Hinata said, well, tried to say while trying not to spit out her noodles from laughter.

"But mayonaise?" Naruto replied. "That can't be possible. I know it's wierd but I didn't know it could do ...That!" Also, they didn't notice that they had moved their seats closer to eachother since the night began.

"Totally. Just look at what it did to Neji-sama!" She replied, eating more Ramen. Then, she choked up. "CRAP!" she looked at the sky, it was almost pitch black. " I gotta go. My dad's gonna kill me!" She ran off. But not before writing on a piece of paper, throwing it at him and paying for her share of Ramen. "Bye!" She went off to the distance. He looked at the piece of paper; a cell phone number was written. It took a while for this all to settle in his head but once it did, Naruto learned some things that day.

1) Mayonaise mixed with canned wasabi can stimulate hair growth/perfection

2) Ramen can stimulate confidence in shy people

3) That was probably the best time he ever had eating Ramen

* * *

srry that took so long. MAYONAISE IS NOT AN INSTRUMENT 


	5. December 26: inclass

Warning: Major character OOCness; but i am not good w/ suffixes so bear w/ me please.

* * *

By the time everyone had gotten back to the old academy, with the fear of Otome losing her temper, they had no idea what the rest of the day would be like...or if anyone would be hurt. 

Soon, the room got deathly quiet as the door began to open. Then, almost like struggling, it sounded like something big was trying to get into the room. It was big allright. It was a...

Giant 14 foot boom-box. It seemed perfectly harmless. Almost kinda cute. Soon, everyone's fear was replaced with curiosity, whether it was about the purpose of the boombox or how they got it through the door. Then, it was turned on...way too loud...

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!!!"

Only after Otome recognized dead birds falling from the ceiling and half of the people in the room brain-dead for 4.5q seconds, did she realize this, and turned it down. "Sorry everyone" she said with chibi eyes and a childish giggle. Back to bussiness. "Okay everyone, I have a couple announcements. One, for all of you that pass this class after all, there's going to be a New Year's Eve Party here. An-"

Tsunade, for some reason, had decided to see how everyone was doing for like, ten minutes, and had heard the announcement. "Wait, I didn't say you could have it in here!" she responded.

"Um..." Otome responded, "There's gonna be black jack!"

"OKay. I 'm in!" THe Hokage cheerly agreed and left.

"Also," Otome continued once she left, "I'd like to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I was just very mad at someone else. It had nothing to do with you guys. Now. Today is a work day. That means no unnecessary talking. That includes texting. If for some reason you have no motive for working, you can either sleep or listen to music. Now, you have about an hour and half. Get busy." With that she turned off the mic, went to her desk, plugged headphones in her phone, and chilled.

* * *

Hinata, however, was too distracted by what happened the previous night, to think of anything, none the less write. Or turn her phone-vibrator off. She checked the time on her phone. It was a pretty lavender I-phone she had gotten as an early birthday present. It was also vibrating. She got a text message... 

From An orange Moto Q. Naruto's Orange Moto Q.

Hinata?? Ru there-ttebayo? 

_"Oh my god! How did he get my number_?" Hinata started to think-panic until she remembered giving him her number. So, she decided to text back.

Naruto-kun? She said no texting.

C'mon. She's asleep. What's the worst that could happen?

I guess so. So, how ru ?

Im good. Ty 4 staying w/ me 4 Ramen. Hinata started to blush. It was a good thing he couldn't see it though.

Ur welcome. I had fun. Around now, she had gotten comfortable / confident enough. Mayb we could do it again sometime. _Oh my god what did i just do??_ She went all panicy again but, was suprised at the message she got back.

Id like that. meet me - A new text-er had entered their little chat.

Ohayou Onee-chan! It was none other than.

Hanabi!?! 

Hai! Hinata-neechan...I have something important to tell - OOooh, who r u talkin 2? 

Hanabi. what did u have to tell me?

Well, you know how Neji-sama said that if someone put mayo-powder & sugar in otosaan's tea, that he would go nuts?

Yes...

Well, I wanted 2 test that. 

Hanabi, what happened. 

C 4 urself! Hanabi had sent both Hinata and Naruto a video. Hinata almost screamed when she saw what she was seeing. It was her dad, with her favorite bra, the cups overflowing with mayonaise and he was doing Michael Jackson dancing and singing very off key to "My Humps" , playing in the backround. Hanabi interveined in Hinata's current shock. It's up to five hundred thousand hits in the last half an hour. Then Hanabi sent a little smiley face and left, leaving Hinata in practically tears of pure terror and Naruto feeling really really bad. Hinata almost didn't notice that Naruto had hung up,and was in the seat right next to her...

* * *

"Hinata" he whispered, "You look mortified. Are you okay?" He looked truely concerned but then, smiled. "Well, if you can get over the shock, the video is pretty damn funny."

"REally?" They weren't alone; Otome was standing right over the desk, looking really pissed.


	6. Detention w Naruto and Hinata

* * *

roll like a twenty fou...i mean...what will happen to Naruto and Hinata?? Find out now. Italics r thoughts

* * *

By the time Otome had been staring the two down, everyone else had put away their cell phones and just watched her. Fortunatly, Naruto was going to have a blonde moment in five, four , three, two, one. "Actually, it is pretty funny. Wanna see it?" He asked as Hinata just shrunk in her seat. 

Otome thought this was some kind of joke. "Fine" She said with a scowl on her face. As she watched it however, she couldn't stop laughing and almost fell over. Then sent it to Neji, who ended up bursting into the Academy, claiming his eyes were bleeding and fell all, seizure-ly. Everyone starred at him and then went back to the center of action. "You two are pretty damn lucky. I was going to fail you , give you detention and tell your guardians. But since this is really funny, I'm not going to fail you or tell your guardians. But you are still getting detentions." Then, like, magic, an hour and half was over. For everyone else that is.

* * *

Naruto , who had gotten bored in like, twelve seconds, began to bang his head against the table-desk; Hinata just watched him, still kind of mortified with the video and Otome just watched them, occasionally looking at the clock, not forgetting what she had said to Lee the day before. Oh yeah, their cell phones were with her so they couldn't text eachother. Boredom and akward silence filled the room with...awkard silence and boredomness...That is, until two o'clock. Then, like Cinderella, Otome's eyes grew slightly bigger and in a rush she returned the cell phones and was about to run out of the door when curiosity killed Naruto. "Where are you going?" he asked. 

"Um...I have...bussiness.." she said vaugely.

"SO, we can leave?" he asked.

"Oh, hell no. I didn't forget about you two. I have a replacement..person...sitter...BYe!" She rushed out the door and literally grabbed and dragged the new "person-sitter" in and left. But, she didn't make sure that it was awake...or an actual human being. She instead, had brought in a blown up Konohamaru doll...which turned out to be a giant tub of mayonaise...with 4.3 eyes

"Are you kidding me?" He asked no one, then tried to walk out the door. Then, the mayonaise began to hiss, claw on his shirt and grow legs. "What the hell?" he said/shouted, completly waking up the half-sleeping Hinata.

"FEED ME! OR DIE A PAINFULL DEATH ON A TRICYCLE!!!!" THen it let him go and he rushed back to his seat.

"Damn Mayonaise." Naruto grumbled in his seat. THen, he had an idea. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Soon, like 46 other Narutos appeared and the fourty seven of them began to attach the evil mayonaise. Unfortunatly, they were no match for its evil weirdness and hunger."Hmn...maybe there's an "off" button somewhere!" Naruto began to search for an off button, not being able to find one.

"FEED ME!!!" It said again. "FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!" Hinata shouted rather angry at the fact it would not be quite. Actually, the rage was so bad, that Naruto even got scarred. THe mayonaise began to cry and Hinata felt bad. "I'm sorry. It's just that you were being very loud. And I was trying to sleep." She soon pulled a sugar cookie out of her pocket. "Will this make it better?" She asked then fed the cookie in its mouth.

"THank you" it spoke,"You're very nice" Naruto gave a classic upside down fall while Hinata kept her sugar sweet composure.

"YOu're very welcome. What' s your name?" She talked to it like she was talking to a toddler.

It began to stutter. "Hi-hi-Hikari and I'm a girl." She almost cried. "S-s-sorry. I'm only 6 a-a-and i have a s-ss-stuttering problem.

"That's a very pretty name" _Hmn..maybe if i have a daughter, I'll name her that_ "I'm Hinata" She pointed at Naruto, who was currently very shocked at the moment, "And that's Naruto-kun. And don't worry. I have that problem to. But I've been working on it." Naruto got over his shock and began to walk over to Hinata and Hikari.

"Um...I'm...Sorry that I attacked you earlier." he almost asked as he apologized. "It's just that I wanted to get out of detention earlier."

"It-t-t's okay. It's t-t-too bad that even if I wanted you to leave, I can't leave this room, or I'll experience death on a tricycle." A tear rolled down her face. "It's jj-just that it's this stupid curse/gift"

"What curse/gift?" Naruto asked in curiousity.

"I-i cant' really explain in words but, Hinata, could you please activate your Byakugan?"

"W-w-w-what? How'd-d-d you know that I have the B-b-byakugan?" Her stuttering got the best of her that time

"Your eyes." Hikari didn't stutter. "They're white, and pretty, and moonlike, and slightly lavender,and not weirdly shaped like some eyes and..." As Hikari began describe Hinata's eyes, Naruto couldn't help looking at them so...gently...it was weird, like a magnet was pulling them to her eyes. It could have lasted forever except..."And Naruto won't stop looking into them." Hikari interupted Naruto's lucid daydream and came back to reality. Hinata blushed a little bit and activated her Byakugan. THen, Hikari held Hinata's hand and suddenly, the outside of the building became like an overhead progection.

"NO Way!" A grin came on his face. "That's AweSOme!"


	7. Lunch w Otome and Lee

Sorry this chapter kinda suxs. OKay: Underlined is with Naruto, Hinata and Hikari, Underlined Italics are if either of the three is thinking. Regular is w/ Lee and Otome. Italics is thinking. Yes I made up IHOOSC srry if there is OOC ness. I honestly didnt mean it.. I WANNA SEE SWEENY TODD!! Has random spoilers! Yes I stole blood bending from avatar...

Has some mature stuff so, b warned.

* * *

"So That's what she had to do?!?!" Naruto felt really screwed over. "This was so not fair!!"

"Well." Hikari said almost deviously. "At least we get to watch." And out of nowhere, pulled out a popcorn machine and made popcorn and drinks.

"Should we do this" Hinata asked guiltly, sititng next to Naruto, not noticing that the lights were getting dimmer. " I mean this is someone's personal af-" Her lips were held together by Naruto's finger.

"Shh..it's starting." 

* * *

"Um, Otome-sensei, it's not that I don't appreciate what you are doing," Lee said, wanting to be as polite as he could. Despite the fact that he's missing training. Also, he's missing training because he was eating lunch at a place called the International House Of Overly Spicy Curry. "It's just that. I don't feel I deserve this." 

"That's so not true!" She said. "You totally deserve this after what I did to you yesterday. This is my way of apologizing." She smiled.

"Um...okay..." Lee said, a little uncomfortably, then flashed a smile.

"And Listen, this might be kind of awkward, you know, cuz I'm currently your teacher but, don't think of me like that. Just think of me as a friend. Please?" She did her chibi-eyed face again...which Lee for some reason, thought was really cute.

"I guess we can be friends." he said, slightly calmer..and not wanting to get her angry. Then She whispered something in his ear. "Really?!" She just nodded.

* * *

"This is getting boring!" Naruto said, expecting something out of Lady and the Tramp, but got the beggining of My Big Fat Greek Wedding instead. Then, Hinata, almost out of nowhere, pulled out Sweeny Todd; The Demonic Barber of Fleet Street. 

"You wanna watch this" Hinata offered shyly. 

"Sure" Hikari said,placing the DVD on a DVD Slot that came out of her liver. SO they began to watch Sweeny Todd, unknowingly getting closer and closer as people were getting slaughtered and their corpses put into pies...

* * *

Otome looked, left, right and above. "Finally!" She said, with relief. "Now they stopped watching us, we can have a normal conversation." Then curry came.."Over Curry!"

"Wait, how did you know we were being watched?" Lee was curious. Otome gave a suspicious look.

"I can just tell...Curry?" She was quick to change the subject. They both dug into their curry. Only Otome started choking up and her face turning redish-pink. Lee was quick to realize that their orders had been switched. Soon her face cleared up, but she had a sheepish expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I have GOT to get the recipe for this!!" Her demeanor becoming hyperactive. So she began to eat more, and more until, her demeanor became sheepish again. "Oh. I"m more than okay! I feel like, like, running all over the place or even better!" She suddenly jumped onto the building, and started doing backflips until she landed perfectly on one arm."You wanna fight me?!? I haven't trained any since I got here!" Lee, who was no longer remotely scared of her anymore, looked happy that he got to train and accepted. They took the rest of the curry to go and went to a random training ground. "I gotta warn you though. I"m a lot tougher than I look."

"Aren't we all" He responded. _Wow self, that has to be the most awesome thing you've said all day. Youth points for us_. "Okay. Any ground rules?" he asked.

"Yea, no ninjutsu or genjutsu!" She apparently knew not alot about Lee.

"Okay then. Fair fight...No weapons either!" He just thought of and said.

"Okay. Now weapons either." Then, they began train fighting.

* * *

3 Hours later...

"You were right." Lee said. "You are tougher than you look."

"Told you!" she said, then blew a raspberry. "You're alot more fun to train with that my brother. I'll tell you that." She wiped some blood from her mouth. "And a lot more fair." She smirked. " Suoh always cheats with this technique I taught him, especially when I tell him not to."

"And what would that be?" He asked. She simply answered with a smirk and before he knew it, Lee started doing Russian Gymnast movements...and not the gracefull kind either. "What the hell? You cheated!"

"Technically, it's not ninjutsu or genjutsu or any weapon so, no I didn't." She blew another raspberry.

"But still, what is that?!?!"

"Blood-Bending. I saw this crazy old lady do it one day so I decided to learn how to do it myself. " She fixed Lee up "Yeah, apperantly I can control where your blood flows. Don't ask me to prove it either or you'll become really embarassed."

"Really? All the more reason to ask. PROVE IT!"

"You asked for it." She smirked, then Lee felt an uncomfortable bulge in his pants. A Really really big blush came to his face.

"HEY! THAT'S SO NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!"

* * *

yeah...srry that took so long and kinda suckd. i feel bad. the rest of the story's gonna b much better. 


	8. Studying with Sakura and Sasuke

yeah...the last chapter kinda sucked but frankly, i have to do some filler chapters in order to get to my favorite parts of the story. I'm sorry! Anyway, now we finally see teh deal with Sakura and Sasuke...OMG what's gonna happen?!?! Find out now. BTW, this was happening around the same time Otome and Lee began fighting so, don't b confusied! Inner sakura comes back in bold. and she has a friend in underlined bold.. Purpose OOCness

* * *

Sakura, with nothing better to do since Sasuke hadn't arrived yet, decided to look at some books. Suprisingly, there was a lot of shojo manga so, she decided to look some up. "**Today has finally arrived girl!" **Inner Sakura didn't want to be left out of the picture after all. 

"What the hell? I thought I turned you off. "

**"Nope!"** She said cheerly as she watched Regular Sakura look for something to read. **"OOooh You should totally get Nana! It's so powerful!! cough cough cough Sasuke-kunandyouweremeanttobeandyouknowit cough cough cough**

"OKay, one, I"M NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE!!, two, how many times did I tell you to Shut up, and Three, you read?

**"What? the inside of your head can get very boring and all you have in your inner library is shojo manga and cookbooks that specialize in mayonaise-induced recipies and it's really annoying. THANKS TO YOU , NOW I KNOW HOW TO MAKE 247 TYPES OF COLESLAW!!!! GAH!!!!!!!!!" **

"Oh shut up." Sakura said almost hopelessly...and out loud.

"Sakura?" She turned to the source that said her name. It was Sasuke and he looked rather confused on why Sakura was talking to herself.

"Oh...you're here...you didn't see any of that, did you?" She asked nerviously, hoping he didn't. Unfortunatly, he did "Um..let's get started." They found a random table and sat. "Well, writing itself can be fairly easy if you let it..."

* * *

Sasuke, unknown to Sakura, wasn't really paying attention as Sakura was explaining various parts of Literature and the diffrences between a simile and a metaphor. Instead, he was just paying attention to how she's grown. **"Oh yeah. She's so got it goin on" **a sudden voice appeared in Sasuke's head 

"Who the hell are you and why are you dressed in blue suede?" Sasuke think/said to the voice.

**"Um...I'm your Inner Sasuke."** it said happly, his teeth showing in his grin. It really creeped Sasuke out.

"Um..Inner Sasuke?" He mentally asked. "What the hell is that?"

**"Um, I'm your inner confidence and or desires. DUH!" **he said, then pulled down one of its eyelids. **"And I've been in your head all along stupid-head"** he blew a raspberry and laughed uncontrolibly.

"Well, if you've been here all along, then why are you being so goddamn annoying now?" He was getting rather annoyed at the childish behaviour his inner self was displaying.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura decided to stop , beginning to wonder if he was actually listening. 

"Hai." He said attentively.

"Are you paying attention at all?" She asked rather annoyed as well.

"Um...yes..." He said both in a manner of duh and question. She just looked at him and continued talking.

* * *

"Like I asked earlier" Sasuke um...Sasuked himself back to his freaky little mind encounter. "Why are we meeting now?!" 

**"Cuz, baby, I'm your LOVE doctor. " **Regular Sasuke just gave a look of disbelief. **" Okay your attraction doctor. HAPPY!! Plus, Inner Sakura is really hot." **

"You do have a point, um, I mean, Inner Sakura?" He tried to correct himself.

**"Yeah. Everyone has an inner person, whether they realize it or not. Inner Sakura had the aquaitance of meeting her outer self at age 12. And I have a date with Inner Sakura. "** Now Sasuke was more confused than ever. **"Well, now that you're attracted to Sakura, see if she still likes you. Or..if she moved onto...Naruto! AHHhhh!"** Then, Inner Sasuke temporarly died from the shock.

"But, I like hanging out with Sakura like this." He tried another attempt at his inner self, not realizing his head was turned all the way around, kind of like an owl, then turned back and a new person entering his brain...

**"Hi Inner Sasuke!" **a feminine voice greeted the inner Sasuke. It was none other than Inner Sakura, in a hot pink coctail dress and pink heels.

**" Inner Sakura!"** They gave eachother a classic double cheek kiss greet. **" YOU LOOK FABULOUS!!!! Are you ready to go?" **

**"You bet I am!" **

"Wait, where could you possibly go?!? You guys are stuck in my mind!" Sasuke was beginning to doubt his sanity.

**"You wanna bet? "** A giant tub filled with Ranch mayonaise entered his mind and the two inners jumped in it, making a giant mess. Then, they were gone and Sasuke felt something come out of his ear. It was official. Sasuke was losing his sanity but, he had a chance to get it back. Unfortunatly, that chance was walking out the door, pissed as hell.

* * *

"Sakura!" He almost shouted as she was pissed off and walking out.

"Some things never change do they?" She raised her voice, despite her settings. "You're always going to find some way to take me for granted and not even pay attention. I don't think that's going to ever change." She soon felt a hand grasp her wrist.

"I'm sorry. But I want that to change." He said truely and it was hard.

"So am I, but I'm not that girl anymore that believes everything you say should be kept in record and that you should be fought over for no reason."

"I Didn't want to be with that girl!" He said, leaving her in semi-shock.

"What?" She questioned.

"I didn't like it when you and Ino would fawn over me because I thought that I could never become friends with a person like that. But when I left, I began to miss that attention. Then...I met Karin.-"

"And she wasn't like anyother girl you've ever met." She said angerly and sarcasticly.

"No. She made me glad that I didn't have that attention anymore. She wanted to "Ravage" me. " Sakura had a "What's the point of this" look on her face. "Let me get to the point. I like you, I really do but-"

"Wait. YOU like ME?" She asked with incredulance

"Yes but, I like this YOU. The you that treated me like you'd treat any other person."

"Well, I can't say that I don't like you back but, with everything that has happened, It's very hard to say. "

"If I do something and you don' t kill me, do you think that we could-" he was interupted with her lips. The kiss wasn't hot, heavy or full of passion. It didn't even give off any feelings of love, but rather redemption. It lasted for only six seconds. "Start over?" he finished his sentence slowly.

"I'd like that...my friend." She smiled.


	9. December 27: Hinata's Birthday part one

Okayzie! Now, i can finally get to more whateverness. Hina-chan's birthday!

* * *

Hinata woke up that morning, at ten, to a note on her forehead. "No Class today Hinata! ISn't that great. Oh and Otome sensei moved the assignment due date until after the party so, take your time. Your detention bud, Naruto!" A smiley face was on the note. She smiled giddly as she got out of bed and went to her kitchen, where she saw her sister. "Morning oniichan" Hanabi said, thinking Hinata was still mad at her. Little did she know that Hinata was really really happy that morning. "Are you still mad at me?" Hanabi didn't expect to be carried around the room in her sister's arms. 

"Chibichan, how could I be mad at you!" She squealed, not noticing that she was kinda choking her little sister in her grasp. After she put down her sister down, Hanabi got a small present wrapped in a bow.

"Happy birthday Oniichan!" She gave her the box, that revealed a pretty pryrite sun.

"Thank you!" she hugged her sister, then noticed a giant sack of letters.. "Where is everyone?" she asked. "And why is there a giant sack of letters?"

"Well, Neji-sama went training, and about the letters.." She was interupted by the sound of their father's voice.

"Hinata!" Hiashi said in a rather singsong voice as he swayed to the kitchen with a suitcase in his hand. He also had forgotten his pants...

"Oto-san?" She questioned. Hanabi was left to explain.

"Well, the sack of letters is fan-mail. Oto-san is an internet star!" She refered to the infamous, "My Humps" video.

"And I'm goin to Vegas!!!" Hiashi said, rather hyper. Hinata was getting scared

"Hanabi...did you feed otosan more mayo powder?"

"No. it's true, he really is going to Las Vegas."

"BUT THAT'S ALL THE WAY IN AMERICA!" Hinata exclaimed, questioning the sanity of her family. But her dad had left, practicing "My Humps" all the way to the airport. But quickly called Hinata to say two things. One, Happy birthday. Two, she was left in charge of the house while he was gone. "Great." her mood dampered slightly.

* * *

Feeling rather down, Hinata decided to call Sakura, hopefully she wasn't too busy with something. "Hello?" 

"Hi Sakura-chan."

"Hina-chan! Happy Birthday! Why do you sound so down?" she noticed a distraughtness in Hinata's voice.

"Well, my dad just left for Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas?!?! But that's in America!"

"That's what I said

. So, It's just me, Hanabi and Neji. Well, at least I'm in charge." She tried to put in some optimisim. 

"I'm sorry. Well, it just so happens that a whole bunch of people and I set up a little "Pick-me-up" Scavenger Hunt for this kind of occasion. I know you're gonna love it because we got you some pretty adorable stuff. Oh and you have to listen to everything the scavenger hunt says. Are you up for it?"

"I don't know..." Hinata said.

"Well, I even arranged for someone to accompany you." The doorbell rang. "And that should be that person now. Gotta go Hina-chan. Bye!" Hinata opened the door.

"Hi Hinata." It was Naruto. Hinata's mood was lifted slightly.

"Hi Naruto-kun." she smiled " Thanks for the note." Naruto laughed and welcomed her.

"So, Sakura-chan said I needed to come over immediatly. I don't know why though." Naruto said, but suddenly blushed when he realized she hadn't changed out of her pajamas...a tee shirt and some boy shorts. "And to give you this." It was a clue to the scavenger hunt.

"Actually, I'm going to go on a scavenger hunt once I get dressed and I was wondering...would you like to come?" She asked.

"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

8 hours later.

Naruto and Hinata had been everywhere in the entire village, their arms now smothered with gifts from her. And for a long time, neither of them had mentioned the fact it was her birthday.The final clue read: "Hoorah. Now that you're almost done, the real fun can begin. Go to the treehouse by your house and get dressed. Naruto, go inside the Mannor with everyone else. "

"Okay. I'll see you inside Hina-chan .Happy Birthday." And left.

"He remembered my birthday..and called me Hina-chan..." She could have fainted right there. In fact, she did...for like, ten seconds, she was unconcious, with happy happy images in her head. It could have lasted forever except for a bulging shadow creeping over her. Almost instantly, mayoinaise was poured all over Hinata's shirt. and practically the rest of the treehouse

"AAAH!!!!" She screamed, then the shadow disapeared and Naruto came back.

"Are you okay?" He panickly said as he saw her dripping in mayonaise. "Where did you get mayonaise?"

"I don't!" She said. "Someone poured it on me when I fell."

"Wait, when did you fall down?" He was curious. He also noticed that mayonaise was all over the treehouse.She didn't want him to know about her little...moment...so she lied.

"Um...I was...trying to put on my dress and I fell."

"Oh." Believing her, he looked around. "Where did all this mayonaise come from??"

"I don't know." she said, then slipped, getting more mayonaise on her. Naruto tried to help her up but ended up slipping and falling down as well. Soon, they started laughing and talking about everything that could happen at this very moment in time.. "Ooh, maybe, right now, my dad is changing bags in like,like CAMBODIA!!!" Then went in a laughing fit.

"Cambodia? That's like..." He almost burst out laughing. "FAR AWAY!"

"I KNOW!" Then, they both went into laughing fits. Then, the room got quite...real quite like...

"I don't know a lot about birthdays but, Iruka-sensei once told me that if you make a wish and don't tell anyone..."

"What will happen?" She went along.

"Then...it'll come true.." Then, far from explanation, tension began to build, like a magnetic force was driving him to this. She didn't mind. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, Naruto-kun; It won't come true." Their faces getting closer, closer...and closer. Blushes came to their faces. Faces were about two milimeters from touching when, they realized that they had people waiting for them, and rapidly grew apart...Then, Naruto went back to the place he was supposed to go. (What? the whole thing just took like, five minutes.)

* * *

After that little incident was unfortunatly over, Hinata got her outfit on, which suprisingly, wasn't affected by the mayonaise whatsoever. It was a purple sequined coctail dress that ended at the knee and came with matching heels and a clutch. Her hair, down, her makeup, neutral except for smokey eyes. She made her way to her house only to find, that when she rang the doorbell, no one answered and suprisingly, there was a copy of her key in the clutch so she opened the door. But when she did...

She screamed.

* * *

Ooh. what happened?!?! find out later! 


	10. Hinata' birthday part twoDecember 28

why ws she screaming? why did spongbob eat a llama? why am i not making sense? Why Am i asking you all of these questions? find out...now...I don't own any of the songs

* * *

_Previously on Sunshine..._

_We found Hinata scream once she got into her house the reason revieled...now.

* * *

_"THERE'S A DANCE FLOOR AND A BAR IN THE MIDDLE OF MY HOUSE!!!!" Hinata screamed rather shocked.

"SUPRISE!" Sakura chirped. "ISN'T IT GREAT!?!?" Sakura didn't seem to notice that Hinata was panicing.

"HOW DID THIS GET IN MY HOUSE!?!?!" She was very confused.

"Well, we hired a contractor and they temporarly took off your roof and then put it back..kind of like those grappling claws in those arcades." She explained, but then saw a blank slate on her friend's face. "Do you hate it?"

" I LOVE IT!!!!"

* * *

She really did love it. Especially whenshe saw exact replicas of her presents like, everywhere. It looked like everyone was having a good time...Even Gaara was doing little head motions as the beat was going. Soon, "Let's Dance" started playing in the room and Sakura grabbed her friend to the dance floor. Then, almost like a hostle takeover, every guy wanted to dance with the birthday girl.

Only one guy, no, make that person, wasn't too happy about this fact. A certain blondie with whiskers that is...and he didn't even know why.

Good thing a certain rosy haired girl noticed this and decided to fix this. The Orchestral version of "Dance, Dance" came on and Sakura went by the light source, waiting for the right moment. Just when the two met. She cut the lights and everyone grabbed the person they were next to. Hinata turned on her Byakugan to find out what had happened but, she felt herself being taken by the hand...By Naruto's Hand.

* * *

Sakura had put the lights back on, hoping to see two certain people, hand in hand, faces completely. To her suprise, however, she saw the two people she had in mind, nowhere to be seen. Also, the same mayo-caper had filled this room with mayonaise as well.

* * *

"We should be safe ." He temporary let her go once they had gotten up the stairs. "For now." 

"What's going on?" She asked quietly. "And who keeps filling random places I go with mayonaise?" She was getting kind of scared. Did someone want to kill her in a condiment based death? Who would want her to die? Why was this happening to her? The pressure was getting to her so, she fainted...right in his arms. Kiba and Shino approached them.

"There was a note left with the mayonaise..." Kiba handed it to Naruto and he read it out loud.

"Have you ever seen the Titanic? Well, this case, Hyuga Hinata, Your pretty little body is the ship. Untill I am caught, I will do everything to try to kill you. You leave a trail everywhere you've been before. If you don't believe me, just look around and know that this time, the mayonaise is -" he paused..then screamed. "POISONED. THE MAYONAISE IS POISONED! Don't stand in it too long or you will die!" But for some reason, no one seemed to pay attention..that is until..

"He's being serious" Shino stepped in. Then everybody started screaming and panicing. Shino, Kiba and Naruto alll went to the roof of the manor, and disscussed things.

"So, basically, someone's trying to kill Hina-chan via mayonaise." Naruto bluntly stated.

"Yes" Shino said.

"Since when did you call her Hina-chan?" Kiba asked.

"Forget me!" Naruto shook Kiba's attention back. "Whatare we going to do about this?"

"Kiba." Shino looked at his friend. "You and I need to back to the party and see if there are any clues to who this person is." He looked to the blonde. "Naruto. You need to keep her safe, probably at your house."

"WHat?" He asked. "Why my house?"

"Yeah. Why his house?" Kiba chimmed in.

"She hasn't been there before.." He looked at Naruto with the 'ifi'mwrongi'msogoingtokillyou' look. "Right?"

"Right." He nodded, not wanting to lie...or get killed.

"It's settled." Shino notioned for Kiba to leave.

"Take care of her." were Kibas last words to him. Naruto looked at his watch. It read 2:56.

"Wow it's late." He looked at the sleeping heiress in his arms. "We better get going."

* * *

At Naruto's apartment.

He did what any respectable person did when faced with an unannoucned, or in this case unconcious , guest. He put her in the covers of his bead and got stuff for his couch. _What if that person finds her here. Would she be safe alone in there? _He asked himself. _But, It wouldn't be right to just, sleep there. What to do. _Then, his lightbulb went on. "Wierd, I thought that was broken." He twisted the bulb on the lamp next to him. Oh, don't worry. He had an idea. He took his couch, which the cusion level just happened to be the same level as the bed, and placed it next to his bed. "Good night." And watched her,

* * *

Several, about maybe five or six hours later.

Hinata woke up, not noticing her surroundings until that is..She saw Naruto...with his fingers laced in her hand and not making a sound in his sleep. "N-n-naruto-kun?"

* * *

sorry that took so long peoples.


	11. December 29: Sensory Deprevation

YEp, I've completely skipped december 28th because i feel like it..plus i can be very impatient and I want to get to new years already so, on to December 29th...sensory deprevation tanks, idea from the SImpsons...don't own any of this btw... thoughts are in italic flashbacks r in italics and underlined... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! if u havent figured it out yet, otome has a crush on lee. has spoilers...

* * *

Hinata one of the first to show up to class that day. She was one of the first because unlike mostly everyone else, she actually read the note that said where training was. After staying at Naruto's for one night, she had stayed at Sakura's house the other night. But she still thought of what happened when she woke up that day. 

_"Naruto-kun?" she woke up with his fingers laced in her hand and his body not making a sound as he remained asleep. She was about to wake up him up and wonder why she was there in the first place when, she began to like how soft his skin was in her hand. And how cute and innocent he looked in his sleep. So, she figured that Naruto would tell her why she was there, and that she would wait until he woke up..._

_"Hina-chan?" Well, that little montage didn't last too long. "How long have you been awake?" he asked semi-blushing. _

_"Not very long." She answered. "What was I doing here?" It was her turn to ask. They had both sat up and he scooted a little closer. He grabbed her shoulders._

_"This isn't very easy to explain but." He explained the killer that was after her and stuff like that..._

Then, she remembered what had happened next.

_"OH MY GOD WHY WOULD SOMEONE WANT TO KILL ME?!!?" Hinata started to panic and have a breakdown. Luckly someone was there to catch her fall._

_"It's not your fault." he said, catching her stress and tears in his sleeve. "We're gonna find out who's doing this ." She slightly looked up. "I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." _

Soon, more people began to show up finally. The last was Otome.

* * *

She led everyone else into a room with coffins for each of them. Everyone was getting nervous. "Okay. You're probably wondering why there are coffins for all of you in this room...No It's not because you're all going to die. " Breaths of relief were heard. "But, you will if you don't do your assignment. Which most of you haven't. So that's why I brought these in." 

"Are we going to experience death?" some random guy asked.

"No dumbass, I just told you that you weren't going to die. These coffins are all filled halfway with water. Welcome to Sensory Deprivation." People had blank faces all around. She sighed a sigh of frustration. "That's when you go into the coffins filled with water so you can't use any of your senses. It's supposed to enhance your creative mind. Now get in there for about, three hours." Moans were heard and her temper was about to get the better of her. "Do it...or you FAIL!" There wasn't any complaints after that...

* * *

Naruto, in his little "Sensory Deprivation Tank", was glad that he would have gotten time to reflect on stuff. Unfortunatly , "Sensory Deprevation Tanks" don't exactly work like that. In almost no time, he began seeing little bowls of Ramen dance around him and he had cat paws. What the hell? Why the hell am I a cat? What does Ramen have to do with a cat? He began saying to himself. Good thing the tank was soundproof both ways. He sounded very crazy.

* * *

Otome got very bored. She had a six liter bottle of sparkling grape juice but accidently put in someone's tank. So, she did something. She took a hammer and unlocked Lee's tank. He looked confused when he was put back in the light. "What's going on." Then he figured he was hallucinating and took her hand. "Where are we going mysterious creature of mirth?" He asked. " A palace with lots of sunshine and youth?" 

"No, to the store... I ran out of Sparkling Grape Juice."

"ONWARD!" he pointed the way very drunkishly. Otome began to wonder if she got juice or wine.

* * *

For the next two hours and four minutes, Naruto had been having confusing hallucination after confusing hallucination. He was even a hamburger being digested in a human stomach. Then, he had a semi-epiphany thing. "Maybe the confusion here has to do with confusion in my life!" Then, he paused. "But what am I confused about?" He got mad. "WILL SOMETHING IN THIS STUPID TANK MAKE SENSE FOR ONCE?" Then he began to hallucinate. For once, he stayed human but, the image in front of him was one he wouldn't forget for a while...It was a man who looked just like him, except his features were more mature, didn't have whiskers . "Hello?" he called out. Unlike most of his hallucinations, this one could hear him._He looks kinda familiar too._

"Hi." he answered. "How are you?" _Wow, this kid looks like me. Should I be concerned?_

"Honestly, confused." Naruto answered defeatestly.

"Why?" This man looked like he actually cared.

"Because I'm hallucinating and the hallucinations have to do with confusion in my everyday life but I don't know what I'm confused about!" He shouted making hand motions as he spoke. The man just chuckled. "HOW IS THIS FUNNY?!?" Naruto asked confused again.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said."If you're confused and don't know why..."

"TELL ME!" Naruto grabbed the man's shirt.

"Well, you can either find the source of your confusion and do something even more confusing about it or...nothing's wrong."

"Huh?"

"Well, if you don't know what you're confused about, maybe you're not confused at all." He took a breath. "Do you understand what I mean?"

"Sorta." He scratched his head.

* * *

Fifty four minutes later.

He was begginning to like this person. They had a lot to talk about, from different types of Ramen, to the numerous reasons mayonaise was evil, to how precious the people around you can be. Now Naruto noticed the leafheadband the stranger wore. "You're from Konoha?" He asked.

"Yeah." He said. " I don't live there anymore."

"What happened, did you die?" Naruto asked as a joke.

"Actually, yes."

"My bad." He held up his hands in defense. "

"It's okay. After all, this is all a hallucination." Then, the setting changed from the sky to Konoha at the time. They landed on top of the Hokage's office. "Actually. yeah...I really loved my life. " He looked down. "This was my office once." he said. Naruto looked at him like...I don't know, like a really squimish person looking at a sweaty fratboy eat a shamestick covered in mayonaise.

"No way. Now I know where I recognized you! You were the Yondaime! You were probably, like, the greatest shinobi like, ever." He sounded almost like a screaming fangirl. But then looked at his sad face. "Dude, what's with the sad face."

"I miss her." he was blunt.

"Who?"

"My wife." He took out a picture of her that came out of like, thin air. "Kushina." He gave the picture to Naruto.

"Damn..she's hot." he said. "Is she still alive? "

"I don't know. Hopefully she is having a good life with our son." He almost began to cry. "I died when he was born."

"That's sad." Then, Naruto wondered. "What's his name? Maybe I know him."

"His name is-" He was cut off by a certain long white haired perverted sensei.

"Minato, Naruto!" He called out to both of them. But, he was with the girl in the picture. Now it was Minato's turn to be confused.

"Wait...your name's Naruto?" He asked.

"Hai. Uzumaki Naruto. Why..." Replied Naruto. He was about to say when Kushina decided to appear and introduce herself.

"Hi. My name is Uzumaki Kushina." She had a pretty smile and decided to flash it. Then, Naruto and Minato looked at eachother and It clicked. They both said the following thing.

"No...Effing...Way..."

* * *

OMG stay tuned!


	12. December 30: What to write

december 30th ... yeah...almost new years there. yeah best plan ever! Herbert is from family guy, u know,that pervy old man who likes chris. DIsclaimer..I WOULD NEVER Gaara bash ever. therE are NO hints of Kankukiba.

* * *

Naruto, after not being able to think about anything else but his hallucination, went to Jiraiya to talk about it. "Yeah, you were probably hallucinating." Naruto looked disapointed. "But all of the things you hallucinated were based on fact." Naruto's face lit up. 

"So they were seriously my parents?" He asked..

"Basically." Now Naruto's face looked yet again confused.

"What the hell? If you knew that, why didn't you tell me?!?!"

"I wanted to but, someone was blackmailing to kill me if I did. "

"Who?!? Tsunade baa-chan?"

"No..." Jiraiya pointed behind Naruto. "That!" Behind him, was an old man in a blue bathrobe and a walker.

"What?!? He doesn't look harmful. He's probably lost." It was Naruto's mistake of trying to help him by grabbing him.

"You got a mighty fine grip muscly arms." The old pervert said, then did his classic weird moan thing.

"Um..thanks..." Naruto said, then freaked out and backed away from him. "What the hell old man!? You just grabbed my ass!" But he just did his weird moan thing again. Then out of no where, Orochimaru came.

"I like your style old man." He said all , snake like. "Wanna join me?"

"Hm..I don't know..."

"Um...I have an army of little boys." Orochimaru stated, though it wouldn't be a suprise if he did.

"OH HELLZ YES." Herbert said and rode on an ostrich to Orochimaru's secret lair.

* * *

Jiraiya was glad that was over. " I meant the thing behind the pedophile. " He said matter-of-facty. And behind Herbert, after all, was a giant Wizard of Oz head...only it was completly made out of mayonaise. 

"How did I not see that?" Naruto fell over...then got his self up.

"Jiraiya...you have disobeyed my wishes." It said scornfully. "Now face the consequences of my condiment based wrath!"

"Um...Ero-Senin...I'm gonna go write my assignment...Good Luck with your problem though!" Naruto left very rapidly, leaving Jiraiya to deal with the Wizard of Goz...yeah..

* * *

Speaking of his assignment, Naruto was looking at the paper, wondering who to write to. _"Hm...should I write to the creator of Ramen for giving me happiness all these years?" _Then, his brain went all...scholarish. "Well, now that I think about it, my continuous Ramen indulging has just been a way to avoid the mental pain inside of my own soul. " Then he shook his head. "Nah. I think she just wanted us to write to a person." 

"That may have been the most philisophical thing I have ever heard you say." There was someone in his house. But not just anyone, but a certain boy with deep red hair and a tatoo of death on his fourhead.

"Gaara?! How long have you been standing there?!" Naruto was confused.

"Your front door was open."

"No it wasn't. Or was it? GAH!!!!!" He grabbed his hair and banged his head against the nearest wall.

"Calm down." He wasn't calming down. "Naruto..." Naruto was going nutsy kukoo. "NARUTO , CONTROL YOURSELF!!" Gaara grabbed the blonde and slapped him across the face. Naruto finally calmed down.

"Thanks. I needed that. It's just that alot has happened to me."

"Tell me. I need to practice being compassionate." So Naruto explained everything that had happened in the past 5 days. Gaara just listened.

* * *

"So, that's it." Naruto finished, leaving Gaara wide-eyed. 

"Damn that's a lot of mayonaise..."

" I know, right?"

"I've noticed a trend in your story, besides the mayonaise."

"What?!?"

"The girl." Gaara bluntly said.

"Hina-chan?" Naruto said doubtly. "Why would she be my problem?"

"Well, this is the first time you guys have actually hung out. And you don't know how to handle it because she makes you feel fuzzy."

"Woah. I don't know about fuzzy." he looked at the clock. It was getting late and he hadn't written a thing. "By the way, Gaara. What were you doing in my house in the first place." For the first time ever, a slight ping of fear came to his mind. He brought Naruto to the window.

"To avoid ...them." Hundreds of girls were holding signs and saying things like, "OMG WE LUV U GAARA- KUN!!!!" and "HAVE OUR BABIES!" and stuff normal gaara fangirls would say.

"Damn...that's even more than Sasuke had."

"Plus, I got bored. Kankuro has been doing whatever with Inuzuka Kiba, playing with puppy puppets and Temari has been hanging out with that Shikamaru guy...A lot...Ooh. Maybe I should spy on them."

"OOoh. Can I come?" He asked.

"No, you have a paper to write."

"Damn."

"Goodbye Uzumaki Naruto." Then, braced himself to face the fangirls as he left all badass-like.

* * *

Naruto was all alone again and he was thinking about what Gaara had said. "Why would he think that Hina-chan makes me feel fuzzy? I mean, she's my friend...with pretty eyes, a pretty smile, the cutest laugh ever, soft hands." It was happening. He was feeling...fuzzy...like the sun was using its rays as hands to carress him. Then it hit him. He began to write.

* * *

OMG we're allmost done!! 


	13. December 31: New Years Eve partay

rock an roll. THE CLIMAX. yeah i just ruined it but who f-ing cares...corbin bleu is sexyfine... just a lill more to go.. I don't own any of the songs or movies or naruto for that matter so yeah...

* * *

It was the day of the New Years Party at the Academy. Otome had kept the location the same so she and the other Jounin could catch the mysterious figure trying to kill Hinata. Naruto got dressed and he looked very nice. The academy looked really nice on the inside. But, there were mistletoe everywhere. "Otome-sensei? Why is there mistletoe everywhere? Christmas was almost a week ago. " 

"What? It's pretty!" She replied. She was wearing a backless, a-line golden evening gown that enhanched the colors of her eyes. Lee was already there. He was wearing a green suit, not a jumpsuit..and he looked nice. They approached eachother.

"You look..very nice..." He said. They had spent some unusual time together for as long as they had known eachother.

"You as well." She answered back. "Although I'm wondering if you're saying that because of those pictures of you I took when we went shopping." her face turned devious as Lee's turned mortified.

"You said you were going to delete those!"

"I will." She looked up, then took an envelope out out of her purse. "After the party...You can get them back...If you reach for them." She started raising and lowering the envelope and Lee fell for it. As soon as she put it behind her back and his face was close enough to her face, she kissed him. It lasted for like, less than two seconds but it was sweet. Lee pulled back, not getting the envelope but a giant blush on his face.

"Why did you do that?" He asked almost in a whisper. She just smiled and pointed up. It was a mistletoe...like right there. "Because, you tried." She opened the envelope, revealing its emptiness. She walked away to the other side of the room with a coy smile on her face. _OH Yea. Who's big pimpin now?!?! Oh my god did I just think that? Well, I am kinda drawn on him. _She didn't notice that Lee, who still had a blush on his face, had somehow become drawn to her as well. Almost everyone else had come and the music started blasting .

* * *

Almost everyone, except Team Kurenai. The entire team was one everyone's minds but, one mind had focused on a certain member of that team. _I really need to talk to her._ His head was throbbing "Sakura kiss" was ending. Then, "Shamrock." started playing. As soon as the song began, he saw her walk through the door. And was frozen in pure awe. 

Her hair, normally hangnig at her her elbow, was now in a french braid, her bangs still in tact. Her dress, a white formal gown with silver accent beads, spaghetti straps and a keyhole neckline. She put every one in the room that was wearing a dress, none the less every Disney princess and Victoria Secret model, to shame with her spectacular beauty. Well, that was the case in Naruto's brain. She approached him. "You look.." He was losing words. "Woah.." She blushed a little.

"Thank you." She answered. "You look handsome Naruto-kun." She casually started swinging her clutch. Then, Tenten called her over, leavin him at a loss with words. He soon snapped back.

"Damn it. I wanted to talk to her."

* * *

So he waited.. He tried to distract himself by talking to his other friends. Sakura could tell something was wrong, but no one else could. So she pulled him aside. "Okay, how important is this?" 

"What?" He asked.

"The reason you keep staring at Hinata every five seconds."

"Oh that...I have to tell her something." He admited and Sakura got all mushy. haha mushy.

"Aw!!!!!!" She hugged him like a little brother. " That's so cute!"

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say." She stopped hugging him.

"Oh.." Sakura looked dissapointed, then smiled. "But, if it's what I think it is, then you should wait.."

"Wait?!" He asked.

"It'll be a lot more memorable if it's close to midnight. " She smiled and walked away, knowing he was secretly taking her advice into consideration. _I knew it._ She thought, watching the boy who was like a little brother. Finally, Naruto seemed to be having a normal conversation and a normal night...so it seemed.

* * *

The clock read 11:00 exactly. In the past...about four hours, guests had watched Cloverfield , rode a mechanical bull, and had danced like crazy. 

Oh and Jiraiya had way too much Kool-Aid and got the crap beaten out of him by Tsunade-Sama because, while he was Kool-Aid crazy, he kept winning at Blackjack...and for trying to cop feels on everyone...

Otome went to the stage. "HEy! Is everyone having a good time." Responses of "Whooot" and "Hellz yeah!" came back at her. "Well, the clock reads 11:00. That means an hour from -"

"NOT SO FAST!!!!!" a voice boomed from the ceiling. OMFG IT WAS THE MAYO-CAPER!!!! "We are here to , like, totally kill you!!" A hand pointed at Hinata.

"Wait?! We!?! I thought there was only one of you."

"That's where you're um...WRONG!!!!" The short of of the four laughed. Otome, who was getting very mad at the moment, took one of the speakes, crumbled it into a ball, and threw it strait at the short one's head. He/she fell directly down from the ceiling, to the middle of the floor.

"Daaaaaaaaaaamn." Kankuro said. "That bitch got pwned."

"Pwnage!!" Kiba said back and they did a weird high five thing. Everyone else looked at them like, never do that again. Then, Sasuke wanted to be Fred from Scooby Doo.

"Let's see who's behind the mask!" He said, suddenly wearing full Fred apparel. "It's..." He pulled the hood off and everyone else screamed. Sasuke, however screamed the loudest. "OMFG You're that girl from the ring!!!!!!" It shookenly got up and pointed at Hinata.

"You watched the tape." IT hissed.

"NO, no I didn't." Hinata defended herself. She honestly didn't.

"Then what do you make of ..." A giant TV came out of nowhere. "This!!!!!" But instead of the tape, it was something about 4 million times as worse and disturbing...

It was Hiashi...

In tightie-whities and Hinata's knee highs.

Singing the teapot song.

"AHHHHhhhhh." Hinata was once again mortified. "My EYES!!!!" She quickly covered them up. Some people were even throwing up at the sight...Even the other three were throwing up, the vomit going on the the girl, making the sight even more unsightly.

"Oh...oh god...make it stop!" It screeched and began to have a seizure and melt.

" I had nothing to do with this ." Hanabi popped out of nowhere and popped away. Miraculously, everyone stopped puking, getting nausious, and the puke had vanished.

"Okay that was just fucked up." Otome stated. Then looked at the other three, who had appeared in the middle of the floor riding a giant ostrich. "Okay, just who the hell are the rest of you." The other three revealed themselves, one on one, to be..

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke stated, then got freaked about the fact he was wearing a sparkly red dress. The next one, revealed itself to be...a giant tub of mayonaise?!?

"Satoshi-kun?!?" Hikari called suprisingly. "WHY?!?!?" She began to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura had a thought._Hm..Satoshi's a nice name for a boy.

* * *

_Finally, the third one revealed itself to be... 

"Hey!" Naruto cried. "You're the guy who grabbed my ass!" Everyone had wide eyes at him.

"Ew..." Everyone said at the same time.

* * *

now that we know who these people are, what do they want with hinata?!?! where did someone get hiashi doing that. Will Naruto get to talk to hinata. what does he have to say?!?! why am i asking you these questions?


	14. New Years partay cont Final chap

u thought I would end it there...u were wrong!!! still luv u guys though! and now...let's get on w/ the show. yayz. BTW I don't like Orochimaru...

* * *

_Previously on "Sunshine" , we found out that Orochimaru, the freaky chick from the ring, a giant tub of mayonaise named Satoshi and Herbert, the pedophile from family guy, were the ones trying to kill Hinata after all. But, the freaky chick died cuz she saw a video of Hiashi in tightie whities..._

_

* * *

_

"Why do you want to kill Hinata?" Otome asked Orochimaru. Well, she would have asked one of the others but, Herbert was being distracted and her other option was a giant tub of mayonaise.

"Well. One, She will pay for her sister making that video of her dad. C'mon, 5 million hits in that little time!! That's so not fucking fair. When I put a video of myself doing that, I only got five hits. FIVE. " He outraged, then went to his video. "SEE!?! And six of them were from Kabuto." Now, even more people had gone into seizures of pure shock, and Only Otome had enough concious."

"One, you're creepy. "

"But I even brought the Snake from the video!! Otome's face lit up.

"OMG really!" The snake went to Otome and she began to pet it. "Kawaii!" She glomped it and everyone else began to pet it. Orochimaru took this as a chance at a final attack.

"Herbert, Satoshi, Mr. Fluffles (Btw that's the ostrich) Let's commence!" Yet no one was listening. "Herbert? HERBERT?!? Where is that old man?!?"

* * *

_With Herbert..._

"Hey there Muscley arms. I need a new Delivery Boy. . MMmmm" He began to pursue Konohamaru.

"Get away me old man." He began running in a circle. Unfortuatly, Herbert wouldn't stop following him.

"Come back. " He insisted. " I got a cellar full of popcicles. "

"I don't want a popcicle!" Konohamaru said.

"I got a shiny quarter for everay time you deliver me my news. Mmmm. You can even play with Jesse" He pointed at his numb-limbed dog. Konohamaru had an idea.

"Well, I got a shiny kunai" He said viciously...

* * *

Orochimaru just looked at him...then watched him enjoy being beat the crap out of...yeah. Realising that Satoshi was on a seesaw with Hikari and the ostrich had went potty , he thought to himself, _What the hell was I thinking?_ Then got impatient. "The Hell with this!" He shouted and used some weird snake jutsu to grab Hinata. 

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted loud enough to make everyone stop paying attention to the snake and at Orochimaru. "Let her go!"

"Like hell I will!" He replied. "I've been planing too long for this moment. And I'm not going to let some...UKE take it away from me!"

"What the hell, I'm not gay!" He said in incredulance. Sasuke realised something, and resented that comment.

"Are you sure?!?!" Sai popped out of nowhere.

"Shut up Sai." Naruto snapped, then inspiration came. "THAT'S it!" He pulled Sai aside. "Hey, Orochimaru. I have a deal for you!"

"What?" he asked.

"If you can beat Sai in a "Yo Momma" contest and not crack, then you win." Everyone looked at him like, what the hell are you thinking Naruto?!?. "If you lose, however, not only do you have to give Hinata back, you have to...give us your ostrich!" Orochimaru's eyes went wide and blank. Everyone else had a giant sweat drop on their head.

"NO! Not Mister Fluffles. You're on Sai!" He said with a false assurance. Little did he know about Sai...

* * *

_Fifty eight minutes later._

Orochimaru was in the emo corner, crying, while Sai just looked at him with a fake smile. "Daaaaaaaaaamn That took a long time." Otome said, then noticed the time. "Holy Crap! We spent fifty eight minutes with this stupid contest!" Orochimaru looked defeated.

"Fine, you can have Hinata back... and Mr. Fluffles." He went back into the emo corner and began crying again. Everyone else was cheering except for Hinata, who seemed rather hurt. Naruto noticed as she put on her coat and went to the balcony. He followed her. She was about to cry.

"Hina-chan?" Naruto asked. "Wha-" He was cut off.

"Don't talk to me anymore. " She said, about to break down.

"Why?" he asked again.

"You bet my life on a "Yo Momma contest." She answered firmly. "That's worse than.." She broke down. He sat near her.

"Tell me."

"No!" This time, he grabbed both of her shoulders. He had realised what he did wrong.

"I'm sorry." He apologised. Then, let go. "You're my friend and...I should have been more careful in how I treated that situation." He looked down. "It's just that, I wanted to tell you something all night and if I would have gotten hurt, then I wouldn't have been able to say it." She stopped crying.

"Really?" she asked. He looked back up.

"Really." They both stood up. Snow began to fall.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

He breathed deeply. _Well, here goes._ "Well, I would have never predicted this week to turn out like it did. But, the more I hung out with you, the more I liked it and the more I thought about you." He sighed. "But I didn't know why." He held onto her hands. "But now I do...It's because you make me...

...confused." He finished.

"Nani?"

"I was confused about why I was confused but..." The fifteen second countdown had begun. "I think found a way out."_ five four three two_

"I don't und-" She was cut off. She was cut off, by his lips, softly, but deeply pressing hers. Then, he pulled away while the "Happy New Year" Cheers were pouring from the inside.

He smiled. "Sometimes, to make something confusing, clearer, you have to do something even more confusing and-"

"I understand." Then, he pulled her back in with their palms on her cheeks. This time, she kissed him back, her warmth not from clarity, but from the admiration and love she had all along for him. With snow falling as they sat back down on a freezing cold bench and them still being warm, means that, a happy Naruhina ending is self explanitory.

* * *

_One year later. _

With Otome sitting back in the academy, waiting for the next set of victims, she looked back on the poems she got. Sure, none of them exactly hit the mark whatsoever but, they all passed anyway. She could still remember what everyone wrote about.

Chouji wrote about porkchops...and dedicated it to Ino. Neji wrote about four-hundred recipies for hairapy, and used Tenten as a model.

And Naruto?

He wrote about what he now describes as "the warmth and light in his life and the only thing that makes the world go round anymore." His one and only "Sunshine."

"Hi Nii-chan" Said a figure suddenly in the doorway. "Been a while, a year to be exact."

"Suoh?"

* * *

so, what do u think?!?! talk to me people and tell me if u wnat me to write more. LUV all of you! 


	15. You must read this chapter !

Um... that last part was a cliff hanger onto a maybe sequel...

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone who has either favorited my work, alerted me for something , or written a review. they mean a lot to me because that was my first naruto fic. and going into an entirely different show was actually kinda scarry so i'd like to say. 

thank you:

i like pie123  
kawaii-llely-chan  
JouninTroublesome  
Rose Tiger  
Xela Cir  
narutardedbandgeek  
pbaxter  
hinataloveXD  
Ginriku  
Stephani777  
narutos conciennce  
BlackBerryFan111  
Dragnos  
Mgamer115  
anime romance fanatic  
Boby09  
I.dont.trust.quiet  
Im-hinata-hyuuga07  
Kagomeyesenia  
Numbuh 214  
RaeRikkuStrong  
Shinibo  
SugarHappyBiChick  
blacksinger  
Summers Rage  
hazlov2004  
angel4u185.


End file.
